


Кудряшки

by KisVani



Category: Continuum (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано без учета событий после середины первого сезона.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кудряшки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано без учета событий после середины первого сезона.

А все ведь все так мирно начиналось. Он приехал к ней провести очередную диагностику костюма, они сидели на кровати, говорили о прошлом, оставшемся в будущем, а потом Кира спросила, смотрел ли Алек когда-нибудь порнографию в интернете.

Это был закономерный вопрос после недавнего дела, которое Кира и Карлос расследовали: подростки, интернет и продажа людей в сексуальное рабство.

— Нет, – ответил Алек смущенно. – Честно, не смотри так, ты же видишь, я не вру! Мне не до этого было. Ну, пару раз, но не понравилось.  
— А девушки? – продолжала допытываться Кира.  
— Только пара, с которыми мы в гильдии были, но я их никогда не видел. Вживую, в смысле.

То, что Алек не был уверен, действительно ли они девушки, он решил не уточнять.  
Именно тогда Кира его поцеловала, а потом повалила на кровать. 

Аргументы вроде «она старше» и «она из будущего» потеряли всякое значение еще в тот момент, когда Кира стаскивала с него футболку. А может и до этого.

— У тебя же муж, – сказал Алек, – и сын…

Он пытался не смотреть на ее голую грудь, но ничего не мог с собой подумать.

— Они в будущем, – ответила Кира, – и они могут даже не существовать.

Она умудрялась сочетать нежность и мягкость с некоторой неуклонностью. Алек не был уверен, что его несогласие что-то изменит. Но он и не собирался сопротивляться. Остатки мыслей о том, что все это неправильно, рассеялись в тот момент, когда обнаженная Кира прижалась к Алеку всем телом. Он чувствовал, что краснеет, и был более чем уверен, что правильно отвечать на поцелуи у него не получается, но Кира оставалась все такой же деликатной.

Ровно до того момента, когда оседлала его бедра и вцепилась в волосы.

— Кира!

Ее взгляд мгновенно сфокусировался.

— Что? – спросила она с беспокойством.  
— Волосы. Отпусти, мне больно.

Кира рассмеялась, но убрала руки от волос Алека, отчего он облегченно вздохнул и откинулся на подушки.

Тут он и проверил теорию о сопротивлении, но она действительно отпустила его и не пыталась выдернуть его волосы с корнем.

В яркости всего происходящего момент оргазма прошел настолько смазанно, что Алек даже не мог понять, происходит ли все действительно с ним, не снится ли.

Но Кира одним своим присутствием подтверждала, что это реальность. Или тот вариант реальности, который существовал в их временном отрезке.

— Тебя всегда волнуют мелочи? – спросила Кира чуть позже.

Алек посмотрел на нее. Она лежала рядом, подпирая голову левой рукой, и совсем не выглядела уставшей, в то время как ему самому сейчас хотелось подремать хоть немного, а лучше проспать часов семь.

— Мелочи? – переспросил Алек.  
— Ты так возмутился, когда я схватила тебя за волосы.

Пальцами правой руки она погладила его кудряшки. Алек моментально напрягся.

— Я просто не люблю, когда кто-то прикасается к моим волосам. И это было больно!

Кира рассмеялась.

— Ты такой милый.

Алек хотел возмутиться, но понял, что сейчас не способен спорить.

— А что это было? – спросил он. – Ну, тогда, когда я тебя окликнул, ты подключила свой имплантант, да?  
— Он никогда не выключается, – ответила Кира, – но да, я начала считывать информацию о твоем состоянии. Если бы что-то было не так – я бы остановилась.  
— Прикольно, – ответил Алек и зевнул. – Я посплю пару часов, если ты не против.  
— Хоть всю ночь, – ответила Кира.  
— Нет, мама будет волноваться, если я к утру не вернусь. Разбуди меня. Я поеду домой.

Кира улыбнулась, глядя на то, как он засыпает, и снова погладила Алека по мягким кудряшкам на голове.


End file.
